Pucca: A Mother's Tears
by A new dreamer
Summary: She was being hunted. Her child not safe, she left the one place she had called home 5 years ago. Now, she's returned and her hunter has followed.
1. Mother's Tears

AND: I'm going to attempt to do 2 fics at once. If you aren't familiar with me, my other current interest is in Oban: Star Racers. I have 1 completed series, the Elysian Series, and 1 I'm working on now. This is just for when I need a break from writing for that. I have noticed that we lack Pucca fics around here, so I hope to remedy that.

Disclamier: I do not own Pucca. I do own all original characters. No profit is being made from this.

Pucca: A Mother's Tears

She sat beside a young girl's bed. Sleeping soundly in said bed was a black haired girl of no more than 5 years in age. The older woman was stroking the child's hair. Sitting back in her wooden chair, tears became visible as they reflected moonlight.

Her name was Mai and the little girl her daughter, Pucca.

Mai sighed softly and pushed back her long black hair. A small, rueful smile made its way onto her face. Her eyes were the shocker.

Her eyes were milky white. Mai was blind.

"My little one," Mai whispered and pulled her hand away from her daughter. The door cracked open. Three men stood outside it. Though Mai could not see them, she knew they were there.

Standing, she moved without pause through the room, her honed sixth sense guiding her without mistake. She soon was in the hall of the Guh-Ryong with the three chefs.

"So, you are leaving," Ho said.

Mai closed her eyes. "There is no choice. If the signs are correct, he is close to finding me again. I will not let him harm my daughter."

"You're doing this to protect her?" Uncle Dumpling asked. "And who is he?"

"Yes, to protect her, I would take my own life. I'm not going that far right now, but if it came to it, my life is not nearly as precious as hers," Mai said with a rueful smile and more tears on her face. "As for whom he is. He is the one who blinded me when I was younger. That's all you need to know."

"But…" Woo Wuh began. Mai silenced him with a raised hand.

"My decision, but I do have a favor to ask," Mai said. "Take care of her for me. I want her to grow up to be strong and intelligent. At least grant me that wish."

"We will, Mai," Uncle Dumpling said. He shooed the other two away and left. Mai turned back to her daughter's door and placed her palm flat on the wood.

"This is not our farewell," she whispered. "I promise you, this is not our farewell."

Mai turned from the door and clutched at the near by railing. Following it, she moved slowly. By the morning, she would be out of Sooga, out of her daughter's life. Maybe then her little girl could be safe.


	2. Return to Me

AND: Hello, all. Here's the next Pucca chapter. To my flamer, thank you. Now I know people are reading this. Thank you!

Return to Me

Tobe attacked. Garu dodged the evil ninja leader. It was a typical Toba plan: doomed to fail.

"Your girlfriend will not be able to save you this time," Toba said. Garu groaned at the mention of Pucca. Toba ordered his ninjas to attack. Garu defended and defeated many, but he never saw what was coming next.

Toba leapt up into the air and came down, knocking Garu back. Garu recovered and prepared to retaliate when a large creature bowled into Toba. Toba struggled under the creature's claws and whimpered as he got a good look at the sharp teeth the creature bared.

"Jia, down!" a female voice called out from near by. An woman with dark hair stood between the bamboo shoots.

The creature, a large tiger, let out a disappointed growl and dropped Tobe to the ground. Letting out a snort in the evil ninja's face, the tiger turned and walked to the woman.

"Leave, now, and I won't let Jia have you for her next meal," the woman said. Tobe looked from her to the tiger and back to her. He let out a small nervous laugh and took off running.

"I could have handled that," Garu said. He lightly glared at the woman.

She smiled and shook her head. "Am I near Sooga?"

Garu looked at her in confusion. "Yeah. It's that way."

"Um, could you guide us there?" she said and looked at him. He held back a gasp as he saw her milky eyes. Quickly agreeing to take them to the village, he began to lead them there. Once within the city, the woman sniffed the air and sighed. She could smell the noodles in the air.

"Thank you. We can make it from here," the woman said and nudged the tiger toward the source of the noodle smell.

"Going to the Guh-Ryong?" Garu asked.

"Yes. I almost forgot," the woman said smacking her forehead. "What's your name?"

"Garu," he replied. They were at the entrance to the Guh-Ryong. Garu opened the door for her and was promptly bowled over by a red blur. Kissing him was a young, black haired girl.

"Pucca," Garu groaned and pushed her off. Pucca hugged him tightly.

"Pucca?" the woman whispered. Pucca looked up at the woman and gasped.

"Mommy?" Pucca whispered.


	3. He Who Hunts

AND: Here's the next chapter for you. I will ease some fears. Mai is not going to take Pucca away.

He Who Hunts

Mai grinned as she knelt on the ground. Her daughter let out a squeal and ran into her mother's arms. Pucca had tears running down her face she clutched her mother like a lifeline.

"You've gotten so big," Mai said as she ran her fingers over her daughter's face. Pucca smiled and stood still so her mother could get an idea of how she looked.

"I've missed you so much," Pucca whispered. Jia looked over the young girl and gave her a sniff. Pucca let out a cute little squeak.

"Pucca, meet Jia. She has become my eyes. Jia, this is my daughter," Mai said as if the tiger could understand her. Jia let out a huff and sat by Mai's side.

"You have to meet the others. They've missed you, too," Pucca said and pulled her mother into the Guh-Ryong. Jia let out a tiger laugh and followed the two into the restaurant after giving Garu a quick once over. Garu looked at the tiger in confusion. There was more to that tiger than there seemed.

* * *

Near Sooga, a dark shadow flitted between the bamboo. The figure, a male clothed entirely in black, let out a low chuckle. He had been hunting his prey for the past 5 years. Now, he was finally catching up. Just a bit further, probably into the nearby town, would allow him to kill his prey at last. He would be able to die in peace. Shivering in anticipation, he grinned under his mask like a maniac. His eyes were filled with madness.

* * *

Mai laughed as she was surrounded by her old friends, the chefs of the Guh-Ryong. Dada was having a near panic attack at the sight of the large Bengal tiger. Mai had simple shook her head at the poor boys nervous tone. She slurped up her bowl of noodles as Jia ate the small bit of meat the chefs had brought out for the famished feline.

"So, you're back. For good?" Uncle Dumpling said.

"I'm back for good," Mai said with a smile. Jia looked up at her human and shook her head. Her human needed to tell them.

"You've got to meet all my friends," Pucca said from her position attached to her mother's waist. Jia's head flew up as she sensed a danger coming. She began to growl, ears falling back.

"Jia. Then he survived," Mai muttered and hurried to the Guh-Ryong door by memory. Pulling out her staff, she focused her senses on the street. Her eyes widened as she brought up her staff to block a sword aimed at her neck.


	4. A Battle Scene

A Battle Scene

Mai leapt away from the blade and let out a growl. People all around her were gasping. Her eyes closed as she focused on her other senses.

"Did you really think you could kill me, Dancer?" the hunter taunted. Jia came flying out of the Guh-Ryong, intent to pounce on him. He dodged the fierce tiger's claw.

"Dancer?" a random person asked.

Mai growled and began to move in a pattern toward the male. He struck out, and she blocked. She could hear the attacks coming. Her staff made from some sort of metal moved fluidly through the air for each strike she made.

"You have not learned, have you, Korin?" Mai asked. Korin, the hunter, leapt away. Mai stopped and listened for his movements. Trusting her instincts she dodged an aerial strike. Turning, the two ended in a lock. Jia attacked Korin again. He disengaged Mai and faced both woman and beast.

"Mommy," Pucca whispered. Korin's head snapped over to her. His dark blue eyes regarded her. He let out a low chuckle and turned back to Mai. Mai had gone pale and was clenching her staff.

"You had a kid. Even while you were running from me, you had a kid," Korin said, madness tingeing his voice.

"Pucca, get back," Mai called and attacked Korin. "I won't let you hurt her."

"Does she know?" Korin taunted. "Does she know her bloodline?"

Mai was near panicking. She would not let this monster that had blinded her in her youth touch her daughter. Jia, understanding Mai's thoughts, went over to Pucca and guarded Pucca. Jia bared her fangs and growled.

"She doesn't know," Mai said as she began her attack once more.

"You haven't told her," Korin said with a chuckle. He struck and nicked Mai's arm. A thin line of blood appeared. Mai hissed and pulled back. A few drops of blood fell on her black shirt and disappeared into the fabric.

"I don't want to burden her. She has on clue what she is," Mai said and attacked, managing to smack one of his arms hard enough to break the bone. His left arm fell limply to his side. He glared at her and winced.

"So, she doesn't know she carries the blood of a dragon?' Korin said.


	5. A Death AKA An Update Finally

Sorry for not updating. Been busy. College sucks. So does having 2 jobs.

A Death

"Die," Mai hissed and struck out again. Korin growled as the woman went even further on the attack. He barely pulled out of reach of her sharp nails.

"Dragoness bitch," Korin growled out.

"No, a dragoon," Mai said and struck out, hitting Korin in the shoulder. He let out a loud yell and fell back. The two circled each other. Korin's sword flared out, before being blocked. With a sudden shift of weight and a turn, Koirin's sword was in the air. Korin gasped in pain as Mai slammed the staff into his stomach.

Mai had to move quickly. She opened her senses and felt where the sword was falling. In one swift move, she grabbed the hilt of the falling sword and stabbed Korin in the middle. His eyes went wide as Mai pulled out the blade. It was a fatal wound.

Korin stumbled back, hand going to his blood gushing wound. The watchers looked away in fright. Woo Wuh covered Pucca's eyes.

"The hunt has come to an end, Korin. My family is avenged by your death. My revenge for my village and for my eyes has come. Slow death to the killer of the White Needle Nosed Dragon Clan!" Mai yelled. Jia looked up and roared loudly as Korin fell to the ground, his eyes loosing light. Dark red blood stained the ground as the fearless hunter of the Dragon Hunters died at the feet of his lifelong enemy.

"Ancestors forgive me," Mai whispered and fell to the ground, tears leaking out her milky white eyes. Jia nudged her side and snuggled up next to her partner. Mai smiled ruefully and hugged her feline companion as all was silent. The villagers of Sooga stared at her for a moment before scattering. The three chefs looked at each other and helped Mai up and inside the Guh-Ryong. Pucca followed in silence.


End file.
